1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a yarn holder, and particularly a yarn holder for dividing and securing yarn which has been separated by color, as well as the method of doing same.
2. Prior Art
Various devices have been provided in the past for holding skeins of yarn wherein the yarn may be separated by colors. Such prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 594,519, 613,324, 2,827,247 and 3,856,140. The first three patents all include means for securing the yarn in enclosed type containers; whereas, the latter patent illustrates a palette of transparent material and having a series of holes through which individual strands of yarn are extended and then reverted back to an enlarged slot wherein they are held collectively. This latter U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,140 has the obvious disadvantage of requiring the user to hold the yarn at all times or risk having the yarn fall off and/or become entangled with adjacent pieces.